A Shinobi's Heart
by Muku Sagura
Summary: Oyaji likes Hinata. Hinata likes Naruto, but has feelings for Oyaji as well. When Naruto returns things get a little messed up and Oyaji gets a bit jealous. He wonders, just how strong is a wish? Full summary inside, along with other info. R&R please.


**Story: A Shinobi's Heart**

**Aurthor:** **_Muku Sagura_**

**Summary: **Oyaji is your average Konoha shinobi. Sort of...since he was very young, Oyaji has been blind and yet it has done nothing but push him to work harder. Over the years he has become friend with Hyuuga Hinata, the two becoming close and both becoming Chuunin. But now Naruto has returned...how will this affect them? Will Oyaji be able to tell Hinata how he feels...or will she ignore him completly now that Naruto has returned? How strong...is a wish?

**Pairings:** None at the moment but they are on their way. Note that this is under Naruto and Hinata because there is no section for OC's...and they are two of the three main characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own Oyaji and that's about it.**

**

* * *

**

_A Prolouge-ish chapter._

Oyaji had what many would consider a "boring" life, those people have never experienced his beginnings.

From the moment he was born his parents knew he was destined to be something, but nothing too special. How happy they must have been, two exceptional ANBU having such an unpromising offspring. He was small and unhealthy, his chakra coils nearly nonexistent. He was vulnerable, quick to contract illness and was rarely seen healthy at all. And even then, he was still nothing but a baby.

Despite all of this, they both loved him unconditionally. Though things soon took a turn for the worse. Oyaji, at the age of two soon was infected with a rare disease that rendered him blind. How devastating this was as his parents still held hopes he would become a shin obi. They had never heard of a blind ninja…

His mother was a beautiful woman, her name known throughout the village. She was known as Kirigakure's "Wicked Black Rose". His father was a handsome young man whose wind jutsu was unrivaled in Suna. He had left the village to be with her, Mist welcoming him with open arms. Both had a unique bloodline, he with a rare doujutsu that had skipped his generation and she was the first of her own clan to produce a blood limit.

It was rumored for sometime, that the mix of their blood caused the child blindness, but there was no real truth. Though no one could deny the boy had acquired his parents traits. His fathers handsome face and his mothers heart-warming smile. Yet before he was even able to enjoy his 5th birthday, his father was sent away. It had seemed his father had created some bad blood between the family and the council.

And so began the single most devastating moment in his life…and he wouldn't even remember any of it.

The mission was, without a doubt, suicide. New spread fast, his father killed in enemy territory. Oyaji could only listen to his mothers sobs and muffled whispers. "We'll get out of here….I promise." She knew they were out for her as well. Before long they wer on the run, leaving the village behind. Many days past and many nights dragged on. Soon she become exhausted, stopping to rest near a familiar village. Mist…had sent hunters.

She fought bravely and even drove them off but that wasn't enough. It was over for her, her life's blood spilling from her wounds. She and Oyaji were found at the gate of Konoha, Oyaji crying over her body. He simply smiled, asking the man whom had found them to take care of him. The man nodded solemnly, carrying the child into the village.

Despite all that had happened, the child was left with only one memory…his mother's final words to him.

"_Become strong….and protect those dear to you."_

"_Fight for them, not yourself…"_

"_That...is the way to live."_

* * *

"Gah!" The young teen gasped as he shot up from his bed. His right hand came to rest on his heart and his left went to his forehead. What a dream that was…it was so familiar. Counting the first time, this would be his 12th time experiencing that same dream. 

He sighed softly as his heartbeat slowed. "Sheesh…what was that all about?" he mumbled to himself.

Frowning in annoyance he pushed himself from the damp covers of his bed. He had been sweating pretty hard. "It seems the dream is getting more intense." he yawned scratching his head.

Today, he hoped, would be like any other…nothing out of the ordinary.

He wandered into his kitchen, using the walls to feel his way there, smiling as his hand landed in something warm and mushy. He sightless eyes sparkled as he silently chuckled while licking the eggs from his fingers. "Thanks Dad."

He ate in silence before taking a shower. Soon after he dressed and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

Oyaji Sagura, Konoha's blind ninja. And as far as anyone knows, he was the only blind shin obi the village has ever had. He wasn't exactly praised for this, as the village did heavily centralize around their "Prized Eyes". Well, he held no grudge.

He was late though. He could tell by the seemingly countless amount of people in the streets now. It was about noon as far as he could tell. That would explain the cold breakfast…

"Why he lets me sleep in, I'll never know."

"It's because he loves you."

Oyaji snickered lightly, turning to his right, the direction he heard the voice. "Is that what you think Hina-chan?" he teased, knowing full well the girl was blushing by now.

"How'd y-you know it w-was me?" she mumbled in response, fidgetting in place.

The male cocked an eyebrow, running his fingers though his messy hair. "Well…I do know your voice quite well…but when you said that without stuttering it kinda threw me off. So I'll chalk that one up to luck." he grinned.

Oyaji and Hinata have been friend for little more than two years now, the two teens having become close friends a while after the first chuunin exams. Some people think for a brief second of the subtle irony of the situation. Hinata being a Hyuuga, her clan know for their ability to "see all" and Oyaji being blind.

Never the less the two were indeed very close. Surprising many people with the girls new confidence.

"Your teasing…" she whined, crossing her arms.

He laughed, walking ahead of her toward his previous destination. A few minutes of comfortable silence and they had both arrived in the training grounds. It was a large flat area, surrounded by trees and infested with work-out dummies. "So are you going to train with me this time?"

"N-no…not t-this time. I heard some g-good new…N-Naruto-kun is finally back!" Oyaji could practically hear her giggling. Was she really still so hung up on the guy? What was so special about him? Stupid blond boy…

"Oh really…and how'd you hear that?" he droned, practicing a few hand seals.

"Er…ummmm…I….I heard it f-from a…A-Ayame?"

_Sounds pretty unsure about it…_

"Oh Ayame-chan…I guess that makes sense. If he like ramen as much as you say, she'd defiantly be the first person to see him." He scratched his chin in thought. Maybe if he beat Naruto in a fight…nahhh…Hinata would probably hate him for that. But he could possibly get away with smacking him around a bit.

"Oh and Lee…come on out. I need to practice."

Hinata gasped as a sudden flash of green flew past her, tearing across the area straight toward Oyaji. The sightless wonder simply side-stepped the blur, smirking as it crashed head first into a tree.

"AHHHHH! OYAJI-KUN, AS SHARP AS EVER!!!! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU!!!" The rather eccentric bowl-cut ninja, stood to his feet abruptly already in his patented "Good-guy" pose. He grinned his teeth sparkling in the sunlight….freaky.

"Your just too obvious Lee…"

Hinata flailed her arms having nearly had a heart attack. She hated when Lee did that…just how fast was he? "L-Lee-san! Your head is b-bleeding!!!"

"Huh? But I don't feel…er…" Lee reach up, tapping his forehead lightly. Almost instantly he began to spazz-out, running back and forth screaming for medical attention. Lee just got weird with time. "Sheesh…"

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. But don't lie to me. If I messed up something, spelled something wrong, or you just don't like the story...let me know. I will do my best to make this story enjoyable to you: the readers. 


End file.
